


The After

by mmorana



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:17:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmorana/pseuds/mmorana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Mild Trespasser Spoilers* The Inquisition is no more, at least not officially, and Solas has left her for his mad plan. But with some help, Lavellan can put her life back together and still try to save the Dread Wolf from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After

Anya walked along the empty battlements of Skyhold slowly, trying to take in the sight of the grounds one last time. By the end of the day it would be as they had found it, empty. Of course there were far less holes and much improved features now then back then, but given enough time it would fall back into disrepair until, perhaps, some other organization had need of it and claimed it as their own.

The Inquisition was disbanding, and although Anya felt defeated by the ruling she would be lying if she didn’t admit a small part of her was relieved. The years of fighting and arguing and trying to please everyone while still restoring the chaos of the breach were exhausting. Not to mention falling in love for the first time and then having her heart broken - several times.

Leliana had made it clear that the Inquisition’s tasks would continue, just somewhere quiet, in secret, where the feelings of entitled noblemen wouldn’t bother them and where spies wouldn’t corrupt them. But leaving Skyhold was acknowledging the end of a phase in her life and as any change does, it was rattling her.

She would no longer enter the tavern and hear Bull laughing alongside tavern girls, or Sera singing wildly inappropriate songs about their latest exploits. The days of teasing Cassandra about her love of smut novels while she tore into dummies and laughed with her about Orleanian nobles was no more. And the days of sitting in the Rotunda with Solas soaking up his stories.

She felt a sting of pain at the thought of his name, and she tried to steal her thoughts elsewhere. She looked down at the grounds, all but deserted now, and pictured it as it was a few years ago, when it had been a bustling courtyard filled with those who battled the end of the world. She could still picture Cullen running drills with the soldiers, or Krem and the Chargers sitting around having a drink and laughing in each other’s company.

Skyhold had been home and the inquisition had been a family. Now that family was going to all sides of the world. Footsteps broke her nostalgia as Leliana came to stand beside her, staring out over the grounds as well.

“I thought I’d find you here, saying goodbye to Skyhold?”

Anya gave a humorless chuckle and ran her hand through her hair. “I don’t have any words that would be a fitting goodbye.”

Leliana nodded her head silently, “I know what you mean. When I pictured the future of the Inquisition I must admit this wasn’t it.” Anya’s face fell slightly and Leland quickly corrected herself, “That is not to say I think you made the wrong decision. Now we can work in peace as only a small organization can. We can manage without oversight, and without corruption. We will find Solas and stop him.”

Anya felt the sting again at his name and tried to keep her face steady. “I still think he can be convinced of reason you know.”

Leliana put her hand on her shoulder, “I know you do. We can cross that road when we come to it, we have to find him first.” To Leliana’s credit she never argued with Anya about Solas the way the others did. Never called her crazy to still love him or foolish for still holding out hope to save him. After a few more moments of companionable silence Leliana let out a sigh, “We should have our last equipment out by this evening and be ready to depart by tomorrow.”

Anya felt a sudden rush of emotion and tried to swallow it, unsuccessfully. She felt a sob that sounded more like a cry of pain escape her and with it all the sorrow she had been holding in since the Divine Council. She leaned over the railing and stopped fighting it, crying hard and loudly, Leliana rubbing her back and singing to her.

After what felt like hours Anya finally got a hold of herself again and wiped the tears from her face, trying to regain some composure in front of her spy master.

“Sometimes we all need a good cry, you more then most.” Anya nodded, feeling a weight lift from her chest.

“Thank you. For everything.” Leliana smiled, “There is no need to thank me inquisitor, we are friends are we not?”

Anya nodded and took a deep breath, “Wait, why did you come up here in the first place? I suspect it wasn’t to bid farewell to Skyhold with me.”

Leliana’s eyes widened a bit, “Oh yes, I completely forgot, a few hours ago we got a visitor.”

Anya’s heart started to rise foolishly.

“It was an elf my dear, but not the one you were hoping. He claims you have met before, in the temple of Mythal. I believe he called himself Abelas. He is waiting downstairs in the main hall whenever you are ready.”


End file.
